After an eon
by BlueStar19
Summary: What if Optimus Prime's daughter survived Megatron's blast to the chest and more? Optimus Prime journeys to Earth when he believes that his daughter is dead. What if she is really with the Decepticons the whole time and returns to her father when Nemesis Prime attacks. Find out.


A/N: Takes place on Cybertron, then on Earth during the episode Nemesis Prime. TFP.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only Hasbro and others. I only own my character. Warning: characters death

Optimus dodged a blast from Skywarp and Thundercracker and returned fire. Hound launched a missile and it hit Thundercracker in the spark chamber, killing him. Skywarp teleported to Thundercracker's side. He growled at the two Autobots and teleported again. Skywarp appeared behind Hound with Thundercracker's knife in hand.

"Hound, behind you," Optimus warned, but it was to late.

Skywarp grabbed Hound's face and exposed his neck. He cut Hound's throat. Hound fell to the ground as Skywarp teleported away with Thundercracker's body. Optimus rushed to his comrade's side.

"Prime, tell Wheeljack... for me that... he is the... best brother and that... this is for him," gasped Hound as he handed Optimus a small box from his storage compartment.

"I will my friend," said Optimus. "May you find peace."

"Also Prime, make... Wheeljack a wrecker... He has always... wanted to join them... that way he can... fight and not... make inventions that blow up in his face plate... all the time," Hound whispered as his spark went to join all the other lost ones in the Allspark.

"'Til all are one," said Optimus and picked up the body.

Optimus arrived at Iacon with the body of his friend. He headed to the building where all the bodies of fallen ones go. Ratchet was there, standing over the body of his medical assistant; First Aid. The medic was injured from a Decepticon attack with a deep gash in his left arm.

"We lost another one, didn't we Optimus?" asked Ratchet without turning around.

"Yes we did my friend," said Optimus. "This time it was Hound."

"That makes 39,450,705 lost Autobots and civilians Optimus. This has to stop some how," said Ratchet.

"I know my friend," said Optimus laying the body down. "Go repair yourself and see if we have some injured."

Optimus Prime and Ratchet left the building and went their separate ways. Wheeljack worked in his lab just a few blocks away. Optimus knocked on the lab door and Wheeljack answered.

"Optimus Prime, it's an honor sir, can I help you with anything?" asked Wheeljack, inviting him inside.

"I need to talk to you," said Optimus taking a seat opposite from Wheeljack.

"What is it?" asked Wheeljack.

"Your brother has perished in battle and told me that you were the best brother. Then he told me to give this to you," said Optimus handing him the small box.

Wheeljack had sorrow and anger in his optics. He took the box, opened it, and looked inside. The small box held a paper and Hound's dog tags he got when he joined the Autobots. He read the paper.

_Wheeljack,_

_I'm so sorry I can't be there for you anymore. I have fallen a hero to you and many more. Be the best Wrecker and don't give up hope. I will be there with you for the rest of the war and time you live. Don't get yourself kill out there if you're inventions don't do it first. Love you brother._

_Hound._

Wheeljack optics misted and he put the box and note back in and set it on the table.

"Which 'Con did this?" asked Wheeljack.

"It was Skywarp, but don't go looking for revenge Wheeljack," said Optimus.

"Yes sir," said Wheeljack.

Optimus left the lab and headed to the medibay to check on Ratchet. The medic was busy helping Bumblebee after he was found in Tyger Pax. The young scout was captured and brought to Megatron. He wouldn't tell him anything, so Megatron crushed his voice box and left him to die with critical wounds.

Ratchet came out and walked toward Optimus. The leader stood up and looked down at the medic.

"How is he Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

"He is stable, but I'm afraid that he will never properly talk again. We will still understand what he is saying," said Ratchet.

"Can I see him?" asked Optimus.

"I'll take you to him," said Ratchet.

Bumblebee laid on a recharge berth. He was in terrible shape. His throat, where his voice box is located, was patched up. Optimus walked to his side. Bumblebee onlined his optics and looked at Optimus.

"**I'm sorry sir. Megatron got information from a** **traitor**," said Bumblebee in a series of beeps.

"Your actions were brave," said Optimus. "Rest now my scout. You need to heal and recover from Megatron's brutal attack."

Optimus opened the door to his quarters. Elita-One greeted him at the door. She pulled him down and kissed him.

"You're late again," said Elita-One.

"I was busy fighting and I had to go see Bumblebee," said Optimus. "Megatron ripped out his voice box and wounded him. Before that I had to deliver something to Wheeljack after his brother, Hound, perished in battle on the mission I went on with him."

"Well Mr. Busy, I have some great news," said Elita-One. "Our sparkling is about to arrive any day now."

"I just hope that I can be there when the sparkling arrives," said Optimus.

"Me too, now get to bed. You need to recharge so that you can get some work done," said Elita-One shooing him to their berth.

A few days later, Optimus went into battle with the Wreckers. He dodged the shots that came from both Dreadwing and Skyquake. Dreadwing told Skyquake to retreat. He smirked and pressed a button. He retreated and Optimus got curious.

"Wreckers, retreat. Dreadwing has set off one of his bombs," commanded Impactor when he heard a familiar beeping.

They transformed and got away just in time. The bomb went off and scorched Impactor a bit.

"Impactor, you alright boss?" asked Rack.

"I'll be alright. I've had worst," said Impactor.

"It's true, he has had worst," said Ruin.

"Impactor, may I ask you something?" asked Optimus.

"Sure Optimus," said Impactor.

"I want you to recruit an Autobot by the name of Wheeljack," said Optimus. "His brother asked me to get him into the rank before he joined the Allspark."

"Who is this brother of Wheeljack?" asked Impactor.

"Hound." said Optimus.

"I'll let him do the test to see if he can join. I have another soldier to give the test to," said Impactor. "Bring him in tomorrow morning."

Optimus had to go back to the base. He said farewell to the Wreckers and left. He got a message from Ratchet that the sparkling was about to arrive. Megatron intercepted the transmission while flying and flew to Optimus. He transformed and landed in front of Optimus, making him transform.

"Ah, why isn't my old friend Orion Pax," Megatron sneered. "You're going to have to fight me if you want to get to your sparkling."

Optimus growled and took out his blades. Megatron smirked and brought out his blade. He charged at Optimus and swung his blade. Optimus blocked Megatron's blade with his own.

Megatron smirked again and punched Optimus in the abdomen. Optimus coughed up Energon with the sheer force of the blow. The blue Energon stained the ground under him as he fell to the ground and land on his front. Megatron laughed quietly and kicked Optimus in the stomach, forcing him onto his side. Optimus groaned in pain as his vision blurred.

"Now, shall I finish you or go pay a visit to Elita-One and that sparkling?" asked Megatron. He transformed and flew toward the medical bay.

"No," Optimus choked on more Energon and opened the comlink to Ratchet. "Ratchet, has the sparkling arrived yet?"

"Yes Optimus, it's a femme," said Ratchet.

"You need to get her and Elita-One away from there. Megatron is on his way-" Optimus manage to say before he passed out.

"Optimus, what do you mean?" asked Ratchet. "Optimus do you copy."

Ratchet went to Elita-One and her sparkling. He got them to an underground faculty that was well hidden. Megatron headed inside and began to wound the medics and patients. Red Alert and Ratchet ran away from the door to the underground faculty to help the wounded. Megatron went up behind Red Alert and drove his sword into his chest. The medic fell to the floor. Once Megatron searched the building, he left. Ratchet had been trying to save Red Alert's life. He was slipping away too fast.

"Frag it Red, don't you dare slip away from me. I've lost enough lives in this slagging pit-spawn war," Ratchet cursed.

"Ratchet, you saved more lives then you lost," said Red Alert with a smile. "I sense that Optimus needs help and is in a critical state. Go find him."

"Not until you're stable," said Ratchet, knowing that he can't be saved no matter what he did."

"Prime needs you," said Red Alert as he slipped away.

Ratchet looked away in defeat. He went to go look for Optimus. He had failed again. Ratchet could hear gun fire and the Wreckers' battle cries. There was ash and smoke everywhere from battle. The medic found Optimus and transformed. Impactor was trying to stop the Energon flow from his stomach. Energon stained the ground beneath the two leaders.

"What and how did this happen?" asked Ratchet.

"Seaspray saw Megatron give Optimus a pounding and leave him. He quickly informed us and we went to help him," began Impactor. "All the sudden, we were ambushed by Decepticons. I told my men to hold them off while I stop the Energon flow. I can tell you right now, it ain't stoppin'. Already he's lost too much."

"I'll take it from here, stabilize him, and bring him back to the medibay," said Ratchet.

"Alright, but take this Energon vein first and wield it together," said Impactor, letting Ratchet take over.

"Hey boss, the Decepticons are gone," said Roadbuster.

"Excellent job Wreckers at protecting Optimus Prime," said Impactor.

Every wrecker gathered around their Prime, their leader, and their most skilled medic on the face of Cybertron. They watched Ratchet work swiftly to stop the Energon flow. The Energon stopped flowing, but Optimus wasn't stable yet. The wound had damaged many parts and they needed to be replaced.

"Impactor, load Optimus into me. I need to get him to the medibay fast and replace those needed parts," Ratchet commanded.

Impactor obeyed and got Optimus into Ratchet's alt. mode. The medic sped away with Springer following him. Springer unloaded Optimus and helped Ratchet carry him to a repair berth. Elita-One was already at Optimus' side with their sparkling once she heard Ratchet return.

The sight of Optimus was enough to make her gasp in horror. The small femme looked at her Sire on the berth. Elita-One held back her tears and leaned into Springer for comfort. Springer led Elita-One away to let Ratchet work.

Hours later, Ratchet went to Springer and Elita-One. The sparkling looked at Ratchet with confusion. Elita-One got up and went to Ratchet with the sparkling still in her arms.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Elita-One.

"He's going to be fine. It's a miracle that he's still alive with how much Energon he lost," said Ratchet. "You may go and see him."

Ratchet tended to the wounded medics. Only one medic died in the attack and that was Red Alert. Springer walked after Elita-One and went to his Prime's side.

The next morning, Guzzle and Seaspray were sent to get Wheeljack. The two wreckers brought him to their base to take the test with another soldier that looked like he was a constructor worker. Holograms of Decepticons appeared and the two Autobots got into battle stance. Wheeljack brought out his hand-crafted swords and the other one brought out two wrecking balls.

Both of them worked together as partners. The test ended and Impactor walked up to them with their data files. Wheeljack put his swords away and the soldier put his wrecking balls away. Both stood at attention before Impactor.

"Wheeljack, welcome to the Wreckers. We need an inventor like you," said Impactor. "I'm sure your brother would be proud of you."

"Thank you sir," said Wheeljack.

"Bulkhead, welcome to the Wreckers. We need someone like you on the team," said Impactor. "I'm sure that someone would love to see you again."

"It's an honor to serve the Wreckers sir," said Bulkhead.

"For now on, you two will be partners," said Impactor. "Now know each other and get along with the other wreckers."

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were led to a two bot room. Wheeljack chose the berth next to the window. Bulkhead and Wheeljack got settled in and began to talk.

"I heard Impactor talk about your brother," said Bulkhead. "Who is he?"

"His name was Hound. He perished at the hands of a seeker called Skywarp. Part of Starscream's trine too. Optimus came to me and told me his fate," said Wheeljack. "I wish I could of been there for him before he joined the Allspark."

"I see, well I'm sure he's watching over you right now Jackie," said Bulkhead.

"I'm sure he is," said Wheeljack. "So, why did you join the Wreckers?"

"My buddy Seaspray got recruited to join the Wreckers. Plus, I do a great job at smashing 'Cons and so Seaspray told me to join them when he heard that I fight like one," said Bulkhead.

"Well Bulk, I think that we will make fine partners," said Wheeljack.

The two of them went on many missions. Impactor was pretty impressed with how well the two rookies were doing. A mission came where Bulkhead and Wheeljack were with Kup, Impactor, and Springer. They were to destroy Skywarp before he killed more Autobots. They trained hard for this mission after a round of lobbing.

"Alright Wreckers, this is it. You all know the plan," said Impactor. They all nodded. "Good, now to your positions. Skywarp is just down this hall and to the left."

Kup and Springer got in position on opposite sides of the four way hallway so that Skywarp didn't see them. Wheeljack was with Kup, while Bulkhead was with Springer. Impactor stood in the middle of the hallway, facing Skywarp as he came into sight. The seeker noticed Impactor and turned to face him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Impactor. Did you come to get killed after all these vorns?" Skywarp snickered.

"I'm not joining the Allspark, you are. That's why I came is to send you there with your brother," said Impactor.

"You drive my patience," said Skywarp. "Prepare to die."

It happened to fast. Skywarp teleported behind Impactor and stabbed him with his knife. Impactor cried out in pain and turned around. Skywarp had his knife in hand and teleported again. He pinned Impactor to the wall near Kup and Wheeljack.

"Are you ready to die yet?" asked Skywarp with a sneer.

"Not until this fraggin' war is over," said Impactor.

"Too bad, your time is already up," said Skywarp stabbing Impactor in the chest, extremely close to his spark chamber.

Impactor tilted his head back and screamed in pain. Skywarp smirked and twisted the knife, earning more cries of pain. Wheeljack was just about to go out there before Kup stopped him.

"Kup, out of my way," whispered Wheeljack.

"We need to stick to the plan. The boss didn't tell us to fight yet," whispered Kup with his cy-gar in his mouth.

"He needs our help Kup. He'll die if we don't do something," Wheeljack argued.

"Well Skywarp, I have news for you," said Impactor after coughing up Energon. "I brought my best Wreckers with me. Now!"

They came out and charged at Skywarp. Impactor fell to the floor with a groan of pain. Kup knelt down beside him. Skywarp turned around and ran in the other direction. Wheeljack followed him, ignoring Bulkhead's cries to fallback.

It began to rain. Wheeljack stood in front of Skywarp. Skywarp turned to face the wrecker.

"There's no where for you to go 'Con," said Wheeljack. "I'm sending you to the pit with your brother. You killed my brother and almost killed my leader. Now you must die."

"I disagree with you. I will join my brother, but in the Allspark. I'll tell your brother that you failed to save your leader when you had the chance," said Skywarp killing himself.

Wheeljack looked at the body. Then he remembered that Impactor needed help after Skywarp mentioned that he had the chance to save him. He rushed back inside and ran to his leader. Kup looked up to see Wheeljack running to them. Springer had Impactor's head resting on his knees.

"Wheeljack, did you complete the mission?" asked Springer.

"Skywarp killed himself," said Wheeljack getting to work on Impactor.

Wheeljack was almost done. All he had to do was fix the wires that connected to his spark chamber. Impactor put a hand on Wheeljack to stop him.

"Wheeljack stop," said Impactor.

"What are you talking about? If I don't fix you then you'll die," said Wheeljack.

"That's the whole point. I saw in a dream that I wouldn't live through this mission," said Impactor. "Let me go."

Wheeljack stopped his work. Impactor's spark flickered away. Kup got up and left with Bulkhead. Springer laid Impactor's head down and left. Wheeljack looked at his hands. Skywarp was right. He had the chance to save him, but didn't take it. He picked up Impactor and brought him back to base for a proper burial ceremony.

Optimus was awake when Kup came to him. Kup saw how happy Optimus was when he saw his leader sitting up on the recovery berth. He didn't want to tell him the news about Impactor. Kup knocked on the open door and walked inside and stood by his Prime's side.

"Kup, what brings you here?" asked Optimus.

Kup sighed and pulled out a cy-gar to chew on and spoke. "Impactor's dead." was all he said.

"What? How's that possible?" asked Optimus.

"Springer, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and myself went on a suicide mission with him. We were to kill Skywarp. Wheeljack followed that accursed seeker and came back saying that he killed himself," said Kup taking a seat. "Wheeljack tried to save him, but Impactor wouldn't allow him to save him."

"I'll find a new leader. Until then, Kup you're in charge," said Optimus with a heavy sigh.

"Sire, Sire, Kup," said the small femme that sat on her Sire's chest plates.

"Kid can talk?" asked Kup.

"How? She was born a few weeks ago. Sparklings don't talk until they're 4," said Elita-One.

"Only Primus knows," said Optimus putting her in his arms. "Come here Starling."

"Sire needs to get better," said Starling.

"Kid's gifted Prime," said Kup. "I better get back."

"Alright my friend," said Optimus.

"Bye, bye Kup," said Starling waving goodbye.

"See ya lass," said Kup.

"Ratchet, get in here," said Optimus once Kup was gone.

"What is it Prime?" asked Ratchet.

"How is it that my daughter can say full sentences at this age?" asked Optimus.

"That's impossible," said Ratchet.

"Not with him around doc," said Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, I told you not to call me that," said Ratchet throwing a wrench. The wrench hit Sunstreaker after Sideswipe dodged it.

"Ow, what was that for doc?" asked Sunstreaker throwing it back.

"It was meant for your twin and my name isn't doc," said Ratchet.

"What ever you say doc," said Sideswipe as he ran away with his twin.

Starling had caught the wrench before it hit her Carrier. Optimus looked stunned and Ratchet walked back inside the room. Starling threw the wrench and it hit Ratchet, knocking him out. Starling giggled and watch Ratchet quickly recover.

"Ratchet doesn't like twins. They ran away," said Starling.

"How in the Pit did she throw that and manage to hit me that hard? And when did she learn to talk like that?" asked Ratchet.

"We don't know Ratchet. I was hoping you would know," said Elita-One.

Just then, Megatron stood in the doorway and chuckled. Optimus got up, placed Starling down, and stood in front of his family and friend. Optimus took out his blade and blaster. Megatron took a step forward and brought out his own sword.

"Optimus Prime, so good to see you again. I wasn't sure you would make it to reface me in the final battle," said Megatron. "Ah, I see that Lazerbeak was correct. The child is very intelligent. She will make a fine Decepticon."

"You will not take her away from me," Optimus growled.

"Not yet that is. I need you and Elita-One out of the way," said Megatron.

Starling crawled to the wrench when no one was looking and then crawled over to Megatron. The Decepticon warlord looked down at the femme crawling to him. Optimus' optics widened in fear when his daughter reached toward Megatron, hiding the wrench.

"I wanna be Decepticon," she said.

Megatron smirked at Optimus and picked her up. Starling cuddled close to Megatron's chest and held onto the wrench. She looked up at him, then at her Sire and Carrier.

"Starling, what are you doing?" asked Optimus as he put away his weapons, fearing that she will get hurt.

"I wanna be Decepticon, not Autobot," said Starling.

Megatron laughed and held her. Starling smirked and hit Megatron's optic and face hard with her weapon. Megatron snarled in pain and dropped her. His left optic was shattered and Energon leaked from his mouth.

"That's it," Megatron snarled and blasted her into the recovery berth. She dropped to the floor motionless.

"Starling!" Optimus shouted and picked her up.

Ratchet scanned her and closed his optics. Optimus looked down at his daughter with tears forming.

"I'm sorry Optimus, but she's offline," said Ratchet.

Optimus set her down on the berth and blasted Megatron so many times. Megatron fired too, and a blast hit Elita-One in the chest and then the spark, killing her. Megatron retreated for repairs.

Optimus cried over his loss. He only had his daughter with him for a few days after he woke up from stasis. Starling woke up with a moan and sat up. She sensed that her Carrier was dead. Ratchet just stared at her in shock. Optimus still didn't notice, for he was cradling Elita-One. Starling looked at Ratchet and giggled.

"Ratchet funny," she giggled.

Optimus looked up and saw his daughter laughing. He picked her up and held her close. He cried and she hugged her father back. Ratchet walked over to her and scanned her for a life signal. She did indeed have one.

"But how?" asked Ratchet.

"I not dead or Decepticon. All part of plan to get rid of Megatron," said Starling.

"That's my little femme. Ratchet she shattered one optic and made him bleed. She actually harmed Megatron," said Optimus.

"Yes, yes, now get out of my medibay. I'll take Elita-One where she can rest," said Ratchet with his wrench. "Go take care of your daughter before I hit you with this."

Optimus sat on his berth watching his daughter play on the floor with some toys. He smiled down at her. Starling stood up and turned to her father.

"Sire look, I'm Megatron," said Starling with a mech voice. "Decepticons, transform and take to the air. The Autobots are finished. Optimus Prime, your time has come. Prepare to perish just like what I did to Alpha Trion."

She switched to a different voice, "Not today Megatron. One shall stand, one shall fall. I once trusted you." She pretended to kill Megatron.

Optimus laughed and picked her up. He kissed her helm and put her on the berth to recharge.

"Time to recharge Sweetspark," said Optimus.

"Ok daddy," said Starling and let recharge take her.

_Alpha Trion's voice could be heard, "Child of Orion Pax, you and your Sire must leave Cybertron and to Earth. He may take any Autobot he wishes. Cybertron is dying. Go and warn him when you are half way to Adulthood."_

_Starling was surrounded by darkness. She looked around and saw she was in the Hall of Records. The scene changed and she found herself looking at Megatron towering over Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion coughed up Energon and continued to look at the ground. Megatron grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air in front of him._

_"You're so weak," said Megatron putting his fusion cannon on his chest._

_"I am not the weak one Megatron. You are the weak one," said Alpha Trion._

_Megatron's sword came out and pierced Alpha Trion's chest and out his back. Alpha Trion cried out in pain and his optics flickered._

_"'Til all are one," Alpha Trion whispered before be went to the Well of Allsparks. _

"NO!" Starling screamed as she woke up and sat up.

Optimus woke up and looked at his daughter. She cried and Optimus pulled her close. He calmed her down.

"It's alright, it was just a dream," said Optimus.

"A dream of death," said Starling. "Alpha Trion died when I was half way to adulthood. He said to go to Earth with any Autobot you wanted."

"If that's it, I shall speak with him myself tomorrow," said Optimus.

***years later***

Megatron had just killed Alpha Trion. Optimus arrived, but it was too late. Megatron left and Optimus went to his mentor. Starling came over and gasped at the sight.

"We're going to Earth. I want you to get ready to leave," said Optimus.

The Autobot leader went to the wreckers. He had found a new leader for them. Ultra Magnus welcomed Optimus.

"Ultra Magnus, do you still have Bulkhead?" asked Optimus.

"No sir, he retired before I came," answered Ultra Magnus. "Are you doing it?"

"Yes, I need your help getting everyone off of the planet. If you see Bulkhead, tell him to meet me at Iacon ASAP," said Optimus and left.

Starling stood by the _Ark_. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead appeared one by one. Optimus had already evacuated most of Cybertron. Starling and her father were the last ones to board.

Starling saw a silent bomb on the _Ark_. She pushed her father into the ship and slammed the door shut and locked it. She knew that the ship could take the hit and she survived Megatron's blast when she was a few weeks old.

"Starling, what are you doing? What's wrong?" asked Optimus over the comlink.

"Saving your life. You can't survive the silent bomb that I'm currently dealing with just outside the door. If I'm lucky, I can decrease the firepower of the blast before it goes off," she said.

"Sweetspark, please don't. You won't survive the blast, even if the firepower was decreased. Please open the door. The _Ark _can take the damage, you can't. Don't do this please," Optimus pleaded her.

"I'm almost done here and then I can join you. If I can't, then I will be injured. I survived the blast from Megatron when I was just a sparkling at weeks old. I love you," said Starling.

Starling knew that she wouldn't get inside with her father. The _Ark _couldn't be damaged when it took off. The silent bomb was about to go off in five... four... three... two... one. It went off and Optimus could hear her cry out in pain over the comlink.

Static. That's all he could hear. He used the parent/creation bond, but felt emptiness. She was gone. No one could survive a silent bomb. He had lost his only daughter. The mighty leader broke down crying and went to his knees. The others had seen him cry hard.

Ratchet walked over to his friend and knelt down next to him. Optimus shook as he cried. Ratchet pulled out a syringe and seduced the Prime. Before Optimus fell into stasis, he whispered, "I'm so sorry Sweetspark. Please forgive me. I love you so much."

Ratchet gently laid Optimus on the ground. The pain of losing a creation was hard for any creator. Ratchet couldn't take having his friend and leader in pain. None of them knew the truth.

Starling opened her optics to see the _Ark_ blast off. A small smile touched her lips. Her father and friends were safe. She gasped in horror when she saw a Decepticon heading for her. With little power she had left, she activated her holomatter.

"Knock Out, there's a live one here," said Breakdown.

"Hmm, we'll take her to Lord Megatron," said Knock Out.

Megatron looked at the black and red femme. She bore the Decepticon insignia. Megatron ordered that she was to be saved and brought to the _Nemesis_. With her on their side, the Autobots would be defeated. Starling woke up and looked at Megatron.

"What is your name soldier?" asked Megatron. Starling had to reply fast.

"Slipstrike," she answered weakly before falling into a deep stasis lock.

"Lord Megatron, I scanned her and she had survived a silent bomb," said Knock Out.

"Primus has spared her life," Megatron mused. "Get the troops ready. We are perusing the Autobots."

Optimus woke up with his vision blurred. Once his vision cleared, he saw Ratchet. He sat up and turned to the medic. Something wasn't right.

_Why am I on this ship? Where are we going? What happened? Where's Starling? _Optimus thought to himself. Questions filled his mind.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," said Ratchet not turning from the monitor, scaring Optimus a bit.

"Ratchet what happened? Where is my daughter?" asked Optimus, his spark racing when he didn't feel her through their bond.

"Give yourself a minute to remember. I block them when I gave you the medicine to put you in stasis," said Ratchet turning to him.

Optimus remembered all that happened. He had tears forming and he shook his head.

"No, that can't be true," said Optimus.

"It is my friend," said Ratchet.

A/N: Ok, that is chapter one. Hope you like it. Until next time, I have a few more stories.


End file.
